


Serene

by leymedown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Other, its 4am ignore the shitty summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix’s legs hurt, he whines about it until Locus pays attention. Then he gets Locus to massage his calves and it is nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

Felix was being annoying. Well, Felix was annoying a lot, to be quite honest, but usually Locus didn't really mind. However, this time involved Felix lying on the ground with an arm thrown dramatically over his eyes, moaning about how 'his legs are going to need to be amputated, the pain is unbearable, being shot would probably hurt less, etc. etc.'. Really, Locus thought he was overreacting. Besides, it was Felix who decided to forgo stretching before working out, so that really made it his own fault. But those facts didn't do anything to quiet Felix's complaints. 

Eventually, Locus relented. They sighed and put their book down, turning their attention towards Felix. All it took was a raised eyebrow in his direction for Felix to give up the whining in favor for looking up at Locus and pouting.

"My legs hurt," he stated simply.

"Yes, I have gathered that," Locus replied, "What do you expect me to do about it."

Felix rolled closer to the couch where Locus was sitting and raised one of his legs so that his heel dug into Locus' knee. Locus fought off the urge to push Felix's foot off them. Instead, they sighed quietly and focused on Felix's face. Felix grinned, looking incredibly smug for someone who was just rolling around on the floor.

"Massage," Felix stated simply. All he got in reply was a frown. He met Locus' gaze and the two stared at each other for a moment, in a short battle to see who would back down first. When Felix moved to bring his other leg up to rest on the couch, Locus looked away, distracted by the movement.

"Please," Felix practically whined, pressing his heel against Locus' knee.

"Fine," Locus gave up, pushing their book completely off to the side and removing their reading glasses, "But only this one time. And only because you won't shut up about it."

After a short celebration in his head, Felix hoisted himself onto the couch, laying his legs in Locus' lap. Locus took one of his feet in their hands and dug their thumbs in, applying just enough pressure that it hurt slightly, but still felt good when they let the pressure up. Felix sighed contentedly.

"You do realize that this is your fault, right? If you hadn't decided to forgo stretching, then - "

"Yeah, yeah," Felix cut them off, earning a particularly hard dig into the ball of his foot, "Less talking, more moving to my calves. Damn, they burn."

Once again, Locus sighed. Felix seemed to have that effect on them. However, they also complied with Felix's request and moved their hands to work on Felix's calf muscles.

Felix practically moaned at that. "Your hands are like magic. You should do this for a living. Or, well, you could if we didn't have this whole mercenary thing going on. Just a suggestion."

"I am doing you a favor. The least you could do is not be annoying about it."

"Aww, but that's one of the things I do best. It's probably in the top ten of things I am the best at."

"At least you can admit it." Once again, Locus applied a little to much pressure, making Felix wince slightly.

"Watch it." He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, finally feeling his muscle start to relax for the first time that day.

"You are insufferable." Locus moved to work on Felix's other leg.

Felix yawned. "And yet you still put up with me."

"Unfortunately, I have to. Can you please just be quiet for five minutes?"

"I can try, but I can't make any promises." Felix grinned, eyes still closed.

Locus didn't even bother replying, instead focusing on the task at hand. A few minutes had passed before they realized that Felix had, in fact, remained silent. Odd. Usually he'd last about thirty seconds before babbling on about something completely irrelevant. Not that Locus was complaining, they just found it strange.

When they looked over towards Felix's face, they found the reason. He had completely fallen asleep. Locus rolled their eyes. Ridiculous. Still, they found themself taking in how Felix's lips parted slightly, how he would occasionally let out a small huff of breath, how his chest rose and fell carefully, and mostly how his features softened and toned down the intensity that seemed to completely embody him at all times of the day.

Most importantly, they found that Felix had completely trapped them under his legs, so Locus couldn't move without waking him up. And Felix being disturbed from his so-called beauty sleep was not something Locus would wish upon the worst of their enemies. So they just let it be, as much as they hated the physical closeness. Besides, they had a book to finish.


End file.
